Before the End
by Queenofsprites
Summary: Not your average Mary Sue.. The Woods finally have their life straight. And a son. But now that a old enemy is back. Is Oliver safe? And can he trust this new girl? Or does she have other intentions?
1. Names from the past

Disclaimer: Well, all HP characters belong to JK. So you get the drill. All the other's are mine. Thanks! I do apologize for any mistakes. I do try. But I really stink at writing. This chapter is just the intro. Please tell me what you thing. I'm trying my best to make no Mary Sue characters.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Before the End  
  
By: Alexxia Angelesse Delono  
  
Chapter One: Names from long ago.  
  
  
  
Oliver Wood lay still asleep in his warm bed. The sun had yet to make it's entrance on the green Earth of Scotland. Oliver drempt happliy of quidditch. He had no idea that very same day would give his life not only a new perspective but a dangerous change. One that would rock his world.  
  
" Oliver." Mrs. Wood yelled from their cherry wooded kitchen. " Time to get up. We leave for the train station in a hour."  
  
Oliver stired but was unable to get up. His body was weighed with the yern for more rest. He lay in wounder of what the next school year would bring. He was upon his sixth year. And what a year it would be! He was filled with the experation of quidditch.  
  
" Oliver." said Mrs. Wood stepping into his room. " Have you gone deaf? Up you go. We have to be getting on our way" She yelled as she walked out. " Or do you want to miss your train so you can't play quidditch at that school of yours?"  
  
Oliver jumped up in lazily but on a pair of kahki's and a blue sweater. He had once missed the train to Hogwarts and was left to find other means of transportation. Oliver was often late for things, except quidditch practice. That of which didn't please his father.  
  
"Eat up dear." Mrs. Wood handed Oliver his breakfast. Even with magic his mother couldn't seem to not burn their meals. But Oliver was hungry so he quietly munched on some burned toast. Meanwhile Oliver's father sat across from him reading the paper.  
  
" Hump." Mr. Wood shook his balding head. " Listen to this: In light of recent news two suspected death eaters escaped last night. They had been gathered with other's suppoesdly planning an attack."  
  
" Seriously father?" Oliver twitched at the thought of another attack at Hogwarts. The last thing he needed was another canceled cup. He had been studing new plays all summer. Well most anyways, when he wasn't at his summer job.  
  
" Poor Harry." Said Mrs. Wood.  
  
Mr. Wood stroked his gray mustache. He glanced aty his wife. He knew the next question she was going to ask. " Their names are given. Let's see they are," Mr.Wood speech came to a sudden halt. He immediatly stopped stroking his mustache and sat the paper down." Well there son, we'd better not daulde. We wouldn't want to miss that train again."  
  
Oliver stared at his father his eyes looked full of fear. " Father what are thier-"  
  
" Let's go kiss you're mum goodbye and let us leave." Mr. Wood glared at his son.  
  
Oliver decided it best not to argue and quickly kissed his mother goodbye.  
  
"Don't forget to keep warm dear." She said. 


	2. Penelope Clearwater's friend

The train ride to Hogwarts  
  
  
  
" Oh hello Oliver." Said Percy as Oliver flopped down beside him.  
  
Oliver enjoyed the train ride to Hogwarts. He liked to watch the beautiful country land go by.  
  
" So where is Penelope?" Oliver questioned.  
  
Percy reached over and opened the window and said, " Oh she is chatting with a friend. She should be along soon. Oh hello Penny." Pecy stood and walked over and greeted his girlfriend. Feeling slight obligated to stand Oliver slowly got up.  
  
" Hello Percy." She glanced at Oliver. " hey Oliver." Percy and Penelope took a seat across from him.  
  
" Hi Penelope." Oliver replied quietly noticing Penelope blush as he spoke.  
  
Oliver signed and looked outside. He was bothered. He wanted to desperatly know what made his father so worried. Oliver felt himself nodding off into sleep. Though he was unable to due to Percy and Penelope's heated conversation.  
  
Penelope gasped." Enya!" Oliver turned his head to see who it was. Enya turned out to be a new student, and a old friend of Penelopes. He didn't need to follow Percy's example this time as he stood. Penelope walked over and took the girl by the sleeve and pulled her into the compartment. Percy and Oliver at once stuck out their hands, causing Penelope to laugh. They awkwardly put their hands down. " Guys this is an old friend of mine-"  
  
" Enya Riverdale." Enya replied cutting Penelope off.  
  
" I'm Oliver. Oliver Wood." Oliver croaked. They shoke hands.  
  
" Hello Enya. Penny's told me so much about you. Well, some any ways." Percy frowned suddenly relizling he knew nothing about her.  
  
They all sat down and begain to question Enya uncrontroably before relizeing she hadn't awnsered any of their questons. " Guys! Geesh! Give her some room to awnser. One at a time." Penelope laughed.  
  
" So where do you live?" Asked Percy.  
  
" In England." Enya almost sounded as if she was asking a question.  
  
" You play any quidditch at all Enya?" Oliver shly asked.  
  
" Well actually I- well no." Enya quietly replied.  
  
" Penny, I know you said that Toadstools were in the potion. But thinking now I think it is actually tree mushrooms." Percy suddenly said.  
  
" No no I'm sure it's toadstool." Penlope added. So soon The two of them begain to argue.  
  
" Do they usually do this?" Asked Enya.  
  
" Yeah. Usually though Penelope is right. So you were saying you don't play quiddittch. Have you ever tried?" Oliver turned his head and gave a sweet smile.  
  
" Well, I have. But- I'm sort of well-"  
  
" Not good?" Asked Oliver raising a eyebrow.  
  
" No. I'm- I'm afraid of heights." Enya blushed looking rather embarrased.  
  
Oliver laughed. He looked at her. She really didn't strike him as the type who would let a little bit of height bother her.  
  
" Are you laughing at me?" She said testingly.  
  
" No-" Oliver let out a small laugh." Well yeah."  
  
" Yeah? Well so it is true!"  
  
Olivr stoped and stared. He looked at her noticing two beautiful green eyes staring back at him.  
  
" Whats true?"  
  
" What the other girls our age were saying." Snapped Enya.  
  
" Well, what were they saying?" Oliver asked.  
  
": They were saing ' Oliver Wood is so hot. But he is so obssesed over quidditch. I wish he wasn't so stuck on it.' That's what they were saying."  
  
Oliver sat slightly taken back. They said that? He asked himself.  
  
" Well I better leave." Enya said looking slightly angry.  
  
" Wait." Oliver got her before she left. " You think I'm hot?" Oliver asked with amusement  
  
I never said that. God! Don't think every female thinks your so great. Because I don't! We'll be arriving at Hogwarts any minute. Au revoir. "  
  
" Hey wait! I was only kidding!" Before he could stop her again she was gone. 


	3. Enya Riverdale

Chapter Three  
  
" I don't care what house your in!"  
  
  
  
Six very short weeks later and Oliver was alradey running through plays in his head. The only problem was one of his chaser's was unable to play. Alicia Spinnet's mom no longer liked the idea of her being on the team and forced her to leave. Alicia had came to Oliver in tears. Luckily it was only a month and some into the year. He had plenty of time to find a new chaser. Many would probally ask to try out. Hopefully anyway.  
  
Oliver hadn't seen Enya Riverdale since that not-to-good impression he had given her on the train. He had woundered what house she was put into. He had often wounderd about her. Oliver hoped he see her soon so he could apologize for laughing at her.  
  
Oliver went over to chat with Percy and Penelope after his noon class. He was hoping to get information about Enya.  
  
" Hello guys." Oliver sat down across from the two of them. Trying not to invade thier space.  
  
" Hi Oliver. What's on your mind." Percy smiled.  
  
" Who said I had something on my mind? Don't be such a know-it-all.!" Oliver teesed.  
  
" Oh please Oliver you have that stupid look on your face when you want to ask something. Or something is bothering you." Penelope stated.  
  
" What look?"  
  
" The one your giving right now." Penelope said.  
  
" How do you know what his expression's are Penny?" Asked Percy lovingly.  
  
" Oh- you told me." Stammered Penelope.  
  
" Well," Oliver added trying to change the conversation. " Actually there is something on my mind."  
  
" See I know it!" Penelope said excitidedly.  
  
" So Oliver what is it?" Percy asked more seriously.  
  
" I was just woundering if Penelope knew what house Enya Riverdale was sorted into. That's all."  
  
Penelope looked down at the table. She begain to drum her fingers on the plate infront of her. Her face held great concern and confusement.  
  
" Penny?" Percy kindly asked.  
  
" Well, you see that's the wierd thing. She was put into the Syltherin house."  
  
" What?!" Oliver gasped. He was dumbstruck. Did he hear her correctly? " I'm sorry I just imagined something. What did you say?" Oliver had to make sure he was hearing her right.  
  
" Syltherin. Penny you sure?" Percy looked just as shocked as Oliver.  
  
" Yes, I'm sure. Enya told me herself. It's so stange. She doesn't seem like the type what so ever. It's just-"  
  
" Weird." Said Percy and Oliver together.  
  
" Yeah." Penelope sighed.  
  
"You know now that I think about it. Enya seems well a bit strange. I'm mean something is a bit strange about her. Penny you really never told me to much about her. Except her name that is." Percy stated. He scratched his head.  
  
" Well that's the weird thing. I've known her since we were four. And now that I think back, I really do not know anything about her." Penelope stared blankly at the table.  
  
" You've know her for that long and you don't even really know her? Hum." Oliver looked at Percy who was shaking his head.  
  
"I don't think I like her. I'm mean Syltherin their our enemies right?" Percy asked.  
  
" What! Percy you're just saying that because of what house she is in!" Penelope snapped.  
  
" No-"  
  
" YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!" Yelled Penelope as she stormed out the room.  
  
" Penny either do you!" Percy said as he went after her.  
  
Oliver sat still in a state of shock. But Oliver calmed down a bit and decided to ratationalize. Even if she was in Syltherin, Oliver still felt bad about it and needed to apologize.  
  
Of course it wasn't intirely his fault that they had a spat.  
  
" Mr. Wood?" A famililar voice said.  
  
Oliver turned around it was Enya. " Yes?" He asked almost unable to speak.  
  
" I was just woundering-"  
  
" Yes." Oliver said almost jumping up.  
  
" If you knew where Penelope was?"  
  
" Oh," Oliver could feel himself blush. " Yeah she got mad at Percy and left. Just a few minutes ago. She'll be going to the library. That's where she always goes to cool off." Oliver smiled.  
  
" Right. Thank you." Enya started to leave.  
  
" Wait! Allow me to take you there." Oliver sweetly comented.  
  
" I think I can find it myself." Enya again started for the door.  
  
Oliver grabbed her by the hand. " Please?"  
  
Enya thought for a second. " Okay."  
  
Oliver offered her his arm. Enya shook her head. " I don't think so."  
  
Oliver exhaled loudly, " your still mad at me."  
  
" About what?" Enya asked.  
  
" The train remember I laughed at you. You left."  
  
" Oh. I do remember. Okay I'm still mad." Nodded Enya in agreement.  
  
" Hold it!" Oliver stopped. " You mean to tell me you forgot so you weren't mad. Now that you remember your mad?" Oliver impatiently questioned, raisng his finger to her.  
  
Enya smirked and pushed his finger away. " Yep!"  
  
" Fine I'm mad at you now." Oliver begain to walked again this time making faster pace. Leaving Enya behind.  
  
" Hey wait a second!" Enya marched fast and caught up with Oliver. She pulled his wrobe making him turn to face her. " Okay, okay!" Enya threw her arms into the air and brought them down. Giving up. " Okay, I'm sorry. There I apologized. Happy?"  
  
" Wow! A Slytherin saying their sorry." Oliver smirked.  
  
Enya face turned more serious." So you know." Her face was quiet almost inaudible.  
  
Oliver saw her face. " Look I don't care what house you are in. You seem like a good person. Just don't ever let anyone change that."  
  
Enya cocked her had to one side. Then to another. She studied him for a moment.  
  
" Why Oliver Wood, I think your not such a quidditch obessed jerk after all." She smiled.  
  
He felt himself drift away into her eyes. Her smile was riviting. He lost track of where they were suppose to be going. He smiled back. " I guess so."  
  
Enya frowned and looked down to the gorund. " I need to talk to Penelope remember?"  
  
"Oh, Of course." Oliver said as he snapped out of his day dream.  
  
They walked down the long hallway in silence. Not knowing what the other one was thinking. They made sure to keep their distance from eack other. Oliver sensed their silence and decided to break it. " So, did you make any friends in the Syltherin house?"  
  
" Yes, a few. Their not all that bad you know." said Enya happily.  
  
" Kinda like you." Oliver pointed out.  
  
Enya nodded. Oliver was glad he had made peace with her finally. He felt much better.  
  
They continued a less heated conversation than before untill they got to the library. Where Percy and Penelope were chatting away.  
  
" Well, Thank you. OliverI'll maybe see you around."  
  
" Can I see you again?" Oliver shly asked.  
  
" What do you mean?" Enya asked.  
  
" I- mean to chat and stuff."  
  
" Oh yeah sure how about we get together tomarrow? We could study for Mr. Tippitt's quiz on the thursday." Enya smiled.  
  
Oliver smiled. " Great see you then."  
  
" Bye" Enya replied as she went in to the big library.  
  
********************************************  
  
Wow how! Okay I'm taking things slow. Besides you don't know what is going to happen. There might be someone else. Slow plot development. Please forgive me! Tell me what you thing. 


End file.
